De L'Injsutice
by muzogh
Summary: Harry et Draco sont tombés amoureux et malheureusement Voldemort l'a appris. Il crée donc un autre horcruxe, quoi de mieux pour survivre? Harry est prêt à mourir pour le tuer certes, mais à tuer son amour? C'est tout de suite moins sur.


Bonjour à tous! Suite à de nombreuses "plaintes" quant à la durée de "De L'Injustice" je le reupload en version longue! Pour ceux qui connaissaient les précédentes versions dites moi ce que vous avez pensé des rajouts :)

Bonne lecture :D! Désolée si quelques coquilles et fautes ce sont glissés dans ce texte.

* * *

La mort et le chaos régnaient dans le parc de Poudlard, les morts jonchaient le sol, des morts des deux camps. La nuit était déchirés par les éclaires verts et par les hurlements de rage. Comme ils auraient aimés participer, se battre aux côtés de leurs alliés : gryffons comme serpents. Mais ils avaient autre chose à faire, quelque chose de bien plus crucial pour l'avenir de la guerre. L'Armée de Dumbledore se battait ardemment, en ce jour le courage n'était plus l'apanage des Gryffodor mais bien de tout les élèves et alliés. Cependant malgré l'ardeur au combat Voldemort était toujours debout, au milieu de son armée, il se pensait déjà chez lui à Poudlard, maitre des lieux. Mais le sourire vainqueur du Lord semblait se fissurer un peu plus à chaque secondes, il cherchait avec de plus en plus de frénésie dans la foule. Il cherchait ses horcruxes, il avait semblerait-il compris leur plan. Il cherchait deux jeunes hommes, deux amants, un gryffondor et un serpentard: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres venaient de faire son annonce, un silence de mort pesait sur l'assemblé de sous-fifre et tout les regards étaient tourné vers Lucius et Narcissa, comment réagirait-il à l'annonce qu'il venait de faire ? « Draco deviendra un horcruxe. » Bellatrix avait rit d'un rire dément, comme elle aurait aimé avoir ce privilège, elle donnerait tout pour recevoir un bout de l'âme de son maitre. Snape était resté stoïque mais ils avaient l'impression de s'être fait marché dessus par un troupeau de centaure. Lucius regardait ailleurs, il ne voulait pas voir, pas savoir, pas entendre. Narcissa était horrifiée, elle aurait voulu se lever, hurler, tempêter, menacer que le premier qui osait s'approcher de son fils mourrait mais cela ne servirait à rien à part lui assurer une mort certaine._

 _Plus tard au manoir des Malfoys…_

 _-Lucius, nous devons faire quelques choses, nous cacher, fuir, nous battre, je ne sais pas ! Par la barbe de Merlin, réagit dis quelque chose !_

 _Narcissa était en pleine crise d'angoisse, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça la Femme de Glace, elle d'habitude si calme, si silencieuse. Elle était outrée, choquée, et encore ces mots étaient faibles, comment le Lord osait-il leur faire ça ? La famille Malfoy avait tant fait pour lui. Lucius n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient appris, il s'était contenté de rien dire comme si ce boulet de canon ne le regardait pas._

 _-On ne peut rien faire. Je ne veux plus en parler._

 _Même s'il paraissait en extérieur complètement désintéressé, à l'intérieur ça hurlait, ça tremblait, le Seigneur allait s'attaquer à son fils, son enfant, il tentait de se persuader que Draco devenant un horcruxe n'était pas de mauvais présage, c'était même une bénédiction. D'un côté Voldemort n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à une partie de son âme il suffisait de le voir choyant Nagini plus que n'importe quel être humain. D'un autre côté personne de les rangs du célèbre survivant n'oserait s'attaquer au fiancé de leur héros. Lucius n'avait bien sur jamais approuvé cette relation, il l'avait pourtant jamais haït, ce n'était pas cela, en faite pour la première fois son fils semblait… heureux._

 _Une nuit, plusieurs jours après ces événements Lucius se réveilla un soir en hurlant le nom de son fils, en sueur, cette nuit là Narcissa prit une décision. Si eux ni pouvait rien, Dumbledore le pourrait lui._

Le Lord envoya les Lestrange, Goyle et Dolohov à la recherche de ses précieuses âmes. Tom était fière de son plan, si Harry n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde magique de la tornade meurtrière qui se levait il ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer son seul amour, il en avait au début été persuadé, mais plus les deux jeunes hommes brillaient par leur absence et plus Voldemort doutait. Non loin de là dans les couloirs de Poudlard la décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps et les deux amants courraient à la recherche de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient allés chercher un croc de basilique dans la salle sur demande, ils en auraient besoin. Trois couloirs plus loin ils les trouvèrent devant la Grande Salle, Hermione était effrayé, elle savait, Ron avait une mine renfrogné, une mine de combattant. Lorsqu'ils virent le couple atypique arrivé, ils marchèrent dans leur direction, il eut quelques secondes de silence, ils allaient tous ensemble sauter au dessus d'un précipice, précipice dans le quel il risquait à chaque instant de tomber. C'est Draco qui brisa le silence le premier, cette attente était insupportable.

-Granger, donne nous le croc.

-Les garçons… Je sais que… vous y avez longuement réfléchit, mais il doit y avoir une autre possibilité, quelque chose.

Hermione avait tenté mille fois de les raisonner, mais pourtant elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, elles avaient elle-même épluché tout les livres de la bibliothèque, de la maison Black, Malfoy et même celle privée de Snape et Dumbledore. Elle n'avait rien trouvée. Rien trouvé du tout.

-Granger tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Le temps presse, des gens meurent de l'autre coté de ce mur.

Harry et Ron n'avait pas desserré les dents, ils avaient déjà mille fois parlé de tout ça ensemble et avec leurs amours respectifs, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Ils le savaient et ne devaient pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. A peine le croc fut remis dans la main du brun que le blond s'apprêtait à courir en direction de la Salle sur Demande, cependant Hermione retint le brun de son ami.

-On peut venir avec vous si vous voulez.

Harry dessera enfin la mâchoire.

-Non, merci Hermine, mais… Nous devons faire ça seul.

Depuis le début de ses péripéties il allait devoir agir sans eux, ils avaient toujours été là et aujourd'hui il se sentait plus que démunit, il allait avoir besoin d'eux pour affronter cela s'il survivait, mais pour l'instant, la seule aide que pouvait lui apporter ses amis étaient de veiller à ce qu'aucun mangemort ne les retrouve.

Au même instant et dans le même château, des parents affolés cherchaient leur fils, ils connaissaient sa décision et devait l'empêcher par tout les moyens.

 _Narcissa était venue trouver Dumbledore le matin même des cernes immenses sous les yeux, les mains tremblantes, elle s'apprêtait à trahir son Seigneur et cela était un pêché capital mais qu'importe pour son fils. Le Directeur n'avait pas semblé surpris, bien sur il était déjà au courant, bien sur Snape lui avait dit dès que le Lord en avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà fait des examens et le verdict était tombé, le morceau d'âme se trouvait déjà là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas bête, il avait annoncé cela après avoir fait son œuvre et veillé à ce que Draco ne se souvienne de rien. Il avait par la même occasion testé la fidélité de ces braves Malfoy, sacrifierait-ils leur fils à sa gloire ? Voilà pourquoi Bellatrix riait ce jour-là, elle savait._

 _Dumbledore n'avait jamais rien eu d'aussi difficile à annoncer, lui qui était si fière de son talent pour tourner les phrases se retrouvaient démunit de toute capacité à parler. Il devait annoncer à une mère que son fils était condamné._

 _-C'est trop tard Narcissa, le mal est déjà fait._

 _La Femme de Glace qui n'avait plus de masque se mit à hurler, la douleur était trop forte elle aurait voulu mourir pour protéger son fils, elle aurait tant voulu le sauver._

Les deux amants maudits repartirent à vive allure à travers les couloirs, cherchant la Salle sur Demande c'est Harry qui y entra le premier, il avait imaginé la salle de classe dans la quelle Draco et lui c'était embrassé pour la première fois, au milieu de ce désastre et de toute cette peur qu'il ressentait cela pouvait sembler dérisoire, mais ça lui paru si important.

 _Ils avaient retourné la situation dans tout les sens, il devait surement avoir un autre moyen, Harry se maudissait comme toujours mais pas avec la même fureur que par le passé d'être l'élu, c'est lui qui devait tuer Voldemort, pas un autre, et le Lord ne pouvait mourir tant qu'un de ses horcruxes vivaient. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis que Dumbledore leur avait annoncé l'horrible nouvelle. Hermione avait tenté de le consoler, elle passerait ses nuits le nez dans des livres s'il le fallait mais elle trouverait la solution. Cependant plus les jours passaient et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Ron lui veillait sur les insomnies de son éternel ami, ensemble il parlait des heures, Harry aurait été incapable de dire si ça lui faisait du bien ou si au contraire cela le détruisait un peu plus de ressasser tout cela mais il en avait besoin._

 _Draco c'était enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans un mutisme inquiétant, Dumbledore lui avait dit, il était le seul à pouvoir décidé, il avait eu envie de lui rire au nez. C'est vrai ! Quel choix ! Condamner tout le monde à mort ou bien se sacrifier. Bien sur la décision avait été prise dans la seconde, il mourrait, mais il l'avait pris sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline et puis ça lui paraissait tellement irréel, tellement loin, pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, comme Harry il n'en dormait plus, il était allé voir ses parents ils avaient voulu l'en dissuader, il ne s'attendait pas à d'autres réactions, bien sur. Tandis que son fiancé parlait à Ron, lui parlait à Zabini, il l'avait aidé, beaucoup aidé, au cour de leur longue discussion une évidence c'était présenté aux yeux du blond, il ne pouvait plus être lâche._

 _-Dans cette guerre on risque tous de mourir…_

 _-Oui… Mais moi j'y vais en sachant que je n'en reviendrais pas._

Les joues baignées de larmes, un croc de basilique dans la main, Harry fixait son amant.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Harry la voix tremblante de douleur.

Face à lui le plus jeune des Malfoy, droit l'allure toujours fière lui tremblait de peur, ça allait faire mal ? Surement. Tant mieux, tant qu'il aurait mal il ne serait pas mort. Il aurait pu faire marche arrière, tous les envoyer au diable et continuer à vivre loin de l'Angleterre. Cependant, s'il partait il savait déjà que Harry ne le suivrait pas, son courage de Gryffondor le pousserait à rester, à se battre même pour une cause perdu d'avance. Et puis tout cela était bien plus important que sa propre vie. Il ne voulait plus être égoïste, il l'avait déjà bien trop été.

\- S'il te plait. Fais-le, je n'aurais pas la force d'en finir moi-même. Tu dois le faire pour moi, pour tout ceux qui se battent dehors, pour l'avenir du monde.

\- On ne pourrait pas être égoïste pour une fois? J'ai déjà trop donné pour tout ça, je leur ai donné toute mon enfance, toute ma vie. Je leur donnerais pas mon amour, tu es toute ma vie. Viens, on part dans un autre pays, on les laisse se débrouiller!

\- Harry! Tu sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas! Tu laisserais Granger et Wealsey mourir ? J'ai vécu comme un lâche, s'il te plaît aide moi à mourir en héros.

Les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils étaient en train de vivre les pires instants de leur existence, les derniers également pour Draco qui malgré les supplications de son amant ne se laissait pas convaincre, il était déterminé à en finir ce soir. Demain le soleil se lèverait sans lui. Le brun retourna le croc contre son propre ventre sous les yeux effrayés de son amant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui meurs, hein?!

\- Tu le sais très bien, on en parlé cent fois déjà! Je n'ai pas été entrainé pour le vaincre, toi si. Je ne pourrais jamais gagner, et si je vis encore toi non plus!

\- Non, Dray, je veux pas. Je veux plus être leur héros. C'est beaucoup trop injuste.

\- Une guerre c'est toujours injuste.

\- Et je dois mourir dans ce combat, je préfère mourir avant toi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu mourras pas, tu es increvable Potter! Un peu comme les cafards !

Il avait besoin de faire de l'humour pour évacuer l'horreur de la vision de son amant mourant dans le combat. Il lui tira la langue en souriant, Harry rit malgré lui à travers ses larmes. Le blond se rapprocha du brun pour poser ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas vaincre et tu vas vivre.

Il l'embrassa mettant dans ce baiser tout son amour, toute sa force de vivre. Les mains de Draco glissèrent sur le corps d'Harry jusqu'à ses mains.

\- Tu vas vivre et être heureux pour nous deux. Marie-toi, sois-heureux.

Ça lui coûtait tellement de dire cela à Harry, penser qu'il serait heureux dans les bras d'un autre. Harry, perdu dans sa souffrance, ne faisait pas attention à ce que les mains de son amant faisaient, ne devinant donc pas son projet. Il murmura contre les lèvres du blond.

\- Je n'aimerais jamais que toi. Tu es ma plus belle histoire d'amour.

Drago était heureux de savoir cela, qu'il avait compté pour lui, ne serait ce qu'un peu. Alors que Harry était aveuglé par ses larmes, il prit fermement sa main pour enfoncer le croc au creux de son ventre, le blond s'écroula sous le coup accompagné de Harry qui peinait à comprend ce que son amour venait de faire. Draco avait eu le courage d'en finir lui-même finalement, enfin il se comportait comme un héros. Et alors que le poison du serpent détruisait les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort ainsi que la vie du garçon devenu héros, il ne pensait qu'à son amour dévorant pour Harry.

-Je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais.

Il avait utilisé sa dernière parcelle de conscience et son dernier souffle, alors qu'il se battait contre la douleur du venin se répandant en lui, pour lui dire une dernière fois son amour. C'était tellement dérisoire et à la fois tellement important. Il expira les yeux fixés sur son amant. Laissant ce dernier seul à genoux, au dessus d'un corps sans vie fou de douleur et assoiffé de vengeance. Voldemort devait mourir ce soir, il ne pouvait plus en être autrement.

* * *

Me revoilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si vous voulez je peux faire une suite, un après :)! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
